Emerging technologies allow for high-bandwidth transmission of data by modulation of visible light. Li-Fi (Light Fidelity) is one example of wireless communication based on the use of visible light communications (VLC). Li-Fi uses visible light communications to send data at extremely high speeds and may operate as a bidirectional fully networked wireless communications technology. Li-Fi is expected to become more common in workspaces in the coming years. With bandwidth rates that are faster than traditional Wi-Fi, enterprises and consumers will likely adopt the medium for mobile client network connectivity.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.